1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chain link fences which have a plurality of decorative, elongate slats woven through the links of the chain link fabric of the fence. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved means for locking and retaining the slats in a uniform position along the fencing. Further, the present invention relates to an improved rail element and corresponding slats having engagement members formed integrally at the opposite side edges of mutually respective ends thereof, with the engagement members comprising means for interlocking engagement with the rail when the respective ends of the slats abut against the rail. The present invention further relates to a method of making the improved slats.
2. State of the Art
It is well known to insert slats in chain link fences to provide privacy and to improve the appearance of the fence. Unfortunately, there are two somewhat related, serious problems encountered in using slats in chain link fencing. First, the slats have a tendency to shift longitudinally after being inserted in the wire fabric of the chain link fence so as to become disarranged and uneven. Disarranged, uneven slats greatly impair the appearance of the fence. The second related problem is that the loosely positioned slats are easy prey for vandals. The slats are, unfortunately, easily removed from the fence by vandals.
Several methods have been proposed to alleviate these problems. The slats have been secured to the chain links in the fence by using staples, nails and other fasteners. In addition, systems have been proposed for interlocking the slats with channel members or elongate rigid connecting members which run along the length of the fence and which engage the slat members. The installation of such systems is a tedious, time consuming, costly operation. Prior to two U.S. patents which have been recently issued to me, no inexpensive, expedient means had been proposed to effectively cope with the vandalism problem. Some of the prior patent literature suggest complex systems which to some degree alleviates the vandalism problem, but as stated previously, these systems are unfortunately rather costly and require tedious, time consuming installation. Representative U.S. Patents which have been directed to retaining slats in position in chain link fences are:
______________________________________ 2,760,759 3,037,593 4,085,954 2,802,645 3,069,142 4,512,556 ______________________________________
In two of my own previous patents, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,761 and 4,725,044, I have disclosed novel means of retaining slats within the chain link fabric using clip members which engage the slats and prevent the slats from moving within the chain link fencing. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,044, a system is disclosed in which the clip members interconnect a respective end of a slat to a rail positioned adjacent to the end of the slat. Although the system using the clip to interconnect the slat to the rail has been commercially acceptable, it would be highly desirable to develop a system in which the ends of the slats interconnect directly with a rail positioned adjacent to the ends of the slat without requiring a separate clip member for interconnecting the slats with the rail.
In my copending application Ser. No. 07/364,825, filed Jun. 9, 1989, I disclose cutting a planar slit through one of the broad sides and extending into the lateral edges of the slat closely adjacent to an end of the slat. The slit in essence forms a broad, single tab extending the full width of the broad side of the slat. When the end of the slat is pushed into an elongate rail having two opposing sides that form an elongate opening therebetween, a lip on one of the sides of the rail pushes inwardly and engages the slit or tab. Engagement is made along the entire length of the slit across the entire width of the slat. This engagement has been found to be generally operable, but because the engagement centers on the central axis of the slat, the slat can be turned and disengaged from the slat. In addition, the broad slit across the entire broad side of the slat weakens the slat at the slit considerably. The weakening of the slat at the slit unfortunately allows the slat to disform at the slit and disengage from the rail.